Dance in the vampire bund: Turtle doves of the vampire bund
by nikolao
Summary: A new story in the dance in the vampire bund saga where a soldier that struggles with his past has to join forces with the vampire queen to save the lives of those they love
1. Chapter 1

Dance in the vampire bund: The turtle doves of the vampire bund

By Nikolao

Chapter 1: The incident at Mau Luo

It was a calm night, the sky was wery bright and the stars overlooking the Mau Luo village in Vietnam were visible. The year is 1974 and the war in Vietnam is in full force. Private Jack Matters was on guard duty at the borders of the village when he got approached by his comrade Private John Welks.

„Still playing with those turtle doves?" John says while approaching to Jack

„Yeah, every time I look at them I think about returning home" Jack replies and raises his hand holding 2 white turtle doves.

Jack looks at the 2 turtle doves he found when they entered the Mau Luo village for the first time, the turtle doves were just laying on the ground on the middle of the battlefield the day the soldiers drove back the Vietnamese forces. Every soldier passed the turtle doves as it were invisible but not for Jack, he picked it up because he saw something in them that nobody else saw...hope.

„When I get back home, I'm gonna give these to Millie and then I'm gonna propose to her" Jack says that while looking at them.

„But untill then" Jack connects the turtle doves on his necklace and put it over his neck „These little turtle doves are going to give me luck"

„I certanly hope so" Welks responded

The night was wery quiet, there was nobody outside in the village except the soldiers guarding it, the villagers were mostly sleeping and the only light source in the village was a large command tent.

„ A Quiet night" Welks commented. „Yes...it certanly is" Jack responded

„Well...it might not be as quiet any longer." Welks says with a troubling tone

„What do you mean? " Jack asks with a troubled expression on his face

„The commander wants you to attend a special briefing and he ordered me to replace your guard duties untill morning." Welks answers with haste like it was a bit hard to say

Jack was curious „What kind of special briefing?" John answers „Top secret...even I am in dark"

Jack had no choise but to get going, he handed his post to John and went to the commander's tent. The village was peacefull during the night and everyone was at ease because the main battlefield was 50 km away and the sounds of warfare were wery weak in the distance, that is the reason why Jack was a bit worried about the briefing. He poundered those words „Special briefing" in his mind as he got closer to the tent. He entered the tent and saw a unfamiliar person standing there. That person was not a soldier, nor a villager, but a tall man. The tall man had long white hair and crimson eyes that sparkled red like a ruby, his uniform was a bit different, looked like covert ops but different. Jack knew that the tall man was not in covert ops because he had his friend Malcolm in the covert ops and he knew that Malcolm would somehow inform Jack if he is sending one of his own near Jack's position on the battlefront. The tall man was standing on the other side of the tent right at the other side of the table, on that table lies a map of the surrounding area, on that map Jack noticed a red circle on a cliff near by. While Jack was looking at the map he noticed the tall man handing his hand to him as a gesture.

„It's nice to meet you private Matters, my name is Lucious" Jack returns to give a handshake

„Lucious...?" Jack asks, „My codename." The tall man responds

Jack nods at Lucious but does not belive him one bit. „This guy is fishy" Jack thinks while noticing the Commander entering the tent with some papers in his hands.

„Ahh...I see that you two met...you saved me a minute of formalities and time here is certanly short so I will be quick" Commander tells that in a official tone and looks at Jack.

„Jack...I need you to work with Lucious from covert ops to do a perimiter checkup on the location marked on the map, we belive that the Vietnamese hold a secret weapon lab inside this small mountian cliff but we can't risk sending a whole team of soldiers so Lucious will be coming with you on this mission"

„Yes commander but..." Jack was interrupted by Commanders harsh question "Is that understood?"

„Yes sir" Jack answered. It was clear that Jack wanted to tell the Commander that something might be off about this guy but the Commander seemed wery agitated for some reason which is not his usual behavior. Something was wery wrong here, and Jack had a feeling he was the only one here kept in the dark.

„Yes...wery well" Lucious says and turns to Jack „Listen well private, we need to reach the cliffside by tomorow morning"

„Tomorow? Morning?" Jack looks at Lucious with a shocked expression "There is no way we can get there tomorow unless we go right now , no packing, no mission prep, no extra briefing"

„That's right" says Lucious „We should go...now" Jack turns his head to the commander who responded „ I'm sorry Jack...but now you will have to listen to every order gives you and you need to follow them no matter what...if Lucious says jump...you have to ask how high?"

...

The night was long and so was the journey to the cliffside of the mountian. Jack and Lucious have not spoken a word during the trip, Jack was on edge, he knew that the covert ops had shady buisness everywhere they went but they at least gave some info about the mission, this mission was shady just like the man in charge of it. As morning approached Jack noticed that Lucious became more and more worried.

„We have to get there before sun hits us...if it comes to that I will not be capable and you will be left alone" Lucious says it in a weird tone like he is lecturing Jack „Why then...what happens when the sun comes out?" Jack asks while looking at him.

„Get down, human!" Lucious grabs Jack by his shoulder, lowering him into a crouching position

„Ouuch...human? What are you...?" Lucious covers Jack's mouth and points behind a dense bush

„Be quiet human...I saw some movement over there" Lucious whispers while poiting over to the bushes.

Jack was confused by the way Lucious was refering to him, but at the same time he was interested in that movement so there was no time for questions and answers. They came at the far side through the bushes and they stumbled upon a large metal gate guarded by 2 soldiers wearing unknown uniforms. The soldiers were standing still and havent noticed them yet.

„We have to take them down before dawn, before the sun cames" Said Lucious

„Why?" Jack asks, „Because if we wait they will get inside, lock the gate and activate the security laser sistem around the perimiter in which we are currently" Lucious replies

„oh...makes sense" Jack says while drawing out his gun

„No...regular weapons can't harm them" Lucious says while drawing a different gun, a gun that Jack has never seen before.

„What is that?" Jack asks while looking confused by the look of the weapon

„It's a solar gun prototype...It shoots solar energy" Lucious says in a serious tone while looking at Jack

„Are you fucking kidding me? Are you gonna sunburn them to death?" Jack asks in a sarcastic way

„Actually...yeah...I am" Lucious replied

Before Jack could respond to that Lucious jumped out of the bush and came running at the guards that notice him right in the start.

„This guy is a lunatic!" Jack shouts while drawing his gun and shoots toward's one of the guards

The bullet hits the guard directly in his stomach area and forces him to fall...but the second his body hit the floor his hand reached his gun holster, draws the gun and aims to Jack like the bullet never did any harm to him.

„Impossible!" Jack says shocked

Suddenly Lucious pushes Jack at the side saying „Move you human!" and launches a beam of sunlight from the gun to the guards that creates a firey reaction on they're skin turning them into human torches. Jack was utterly shocked while looking at two guards being set on fire. The screams of those 2 men are so terrible that it left a scar in Jack's mind that haunts him.

„Burn you Tepesh followers...Burn!" Lucious shouts with a grin on his face

„Tepesh? Who...? Why...? How...?" Jack was in a state of panic

„Tepesh...the ruling vampire family...leaded by that whore" says Lucious

„V...va...vampires?" Jack asks while lying shocked on the ground, his hands were trembling behind him, looking for his gun, anything that he can get a hold on"

„You were not so helpfull as I expected, but alas you were a good distraction for them while I shoot them, but...maybe I can find a use for you by taking some of your blood, running through this rainforest does make a vampire like me thirsty" Lucious says that with a evil expression on his face

„What!?" Jack was utterly scared for his life at this point

„Don't worry...I may spare you long enough for you to turn and become my sevant"

Lucious jumps at Jack and starts to bite his arm like a wild animal, blood starts to gush out of Jack's hand while his other hand is pounding Lucious's head trying to get him off

„Ufff...get the fuck off me you crazy son of a bitch!" Jack shouts

„wahahahahah!" Lucious laughts „Your blood tastes even better that I imagined...what kind of a human are you anyway?...this feels like...I can't desribe it...the ecstasy of taste and sweetness...what the fuck are you?...you are not a regular human"

„I think you had enough bloodsucker" A unfamiliar voice behind the metal gate is heard

Lucious turns to the gate

„You...but how?..the informant told me that there would not be anyone from the „Earth clan" Lucious was shocked. Jack had so little strength to look up and see a figure standing by the gate.

„Who...what?" Jack used almost all his strength to ask this question

And then Jack lost consciousness...blackness filled his mind with only sounds of slight banging and a lot of shouting in the background...there was a fight going on around him...but he was to powerless to do anything.

...

Pitch blackness...that is what Jack now sees, his mind is still able to think for it self but other senses are out or wery low. Sometimes he sees a flash of light and sometimes hears a sound, when he tries he even hears a word he can understand.

„- - gonna make it?" A sturdy male voice

„... ... ... ... of antidote" Another male voice, similar to before

„... ... ... give him ... amnesia injection..." The sturdy male voice again

„... ... whatever to save him" A young female voice

Jack's senses are slowly coming back

„Are...your turtle doves mister?" Female voice asks

„Yes... p...ple...please, make sure Millie gets them...Millie...I'm...I'm sorry I failed you" Jack uses all his might do say those words

Before Jack loses consciousness the female voice speaks for the last time

„Just hold on soldier, we will make sure that you give them to her personally"


	2. Chapter 2

Dance in the vampire bund: The turtle doves of the vampire bund

By Nikolao

Chapter 2: Love letter

It is a hot summer night in Tokyo, the year is 2010. A couple of months had passed since the visit of the members of three vampire clans. Akira was sitting in his room, still wearing his standard guard uniform, looking at his report to the Earth clan leaders regarding the protection of his highness the queen of vampires Mina Tepesh. Since that job has now fallen on his shoulders alone, the difference between him and the other members was that he was obligated to remain at her side no matter what, to never leave his queen, no matter the danger members of the Earth clan face his sworn duty was to protect his highness and nothing less.

„Protect her no matter what, even if it means killing me or anyone else you know" Those are the words his fatherWolfgang Regendorf repeated numerous times.

Akira was looking at the report with a troubled face, something was on his mind, the future was uncertain, he was poundering on the possibility of a so-called the „impossible situation". He knows he would do anything for his beloved Mina even if it means his death but the thought of a such situation haunts his mind every time his mind gets free of thinking. He takes the piece of paper he wrote and reads it again and again to make sure he didn't forget anything. There was an agreement of some sort between him and his father to give him regular secret reports without Mina knowing and that bothered him a lot, he doesn't want any secrets between them, but his father insisted, pissing of a leader of a strong werewolf clan that defends the queen of vampires is not a great way to start a day, especially if that man was your father. Suddenly a knock was heard on the other side of his door, Akira hides the paper in his desk drawer and closes it...

„Come in, It's unlocked!" Akira shouted

no respond

„I said...come in!" Akira shouted again

Nothing happens

Akira stands up and comes to the door saying „Oh for the love of..." Before his hand reaches the door knob he feels a eerie feeling at the back of his spine, he realised...he was not alone in the room. With a speed of the wind and fury of a werewolf he turns around drawing his gun, pointing the top of his barrel at his beloved Mina, he stoods surprised while still pointing the barrel at her head.

„Is this the way you treat your princess?" Mina asks sarcasticly

„What are you doing? I was almost about to shoot you!" Akira answers cleary angered while lowering the gun and returning it back in his hidden holster at the side of his pants.

Mina smiles and pulls his necktie close to her face, touching his face with her hands, tilting it to the left, while whispering into his right ear.

„Yeah...but you didn't" she lets go of his necktie and notices that his face blushed red

„Ohh...I love it when I make you blush" Mina comments proudly

Akira takes a good look at Mina, she was wearing a black Olga nightgown which pointed out her figure wery well. She was obviusly getting ready to go to sleep.

„See anything you like?" Mina asks in a flirtatious way

„Ummmm...you didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?" Akira changed the subject quickly

„I came here because I was bored, do you mind?" Mina asks Akira who is still not taking his eyes of her nightgown.

„No...I don't mind, but please, next time, don't do that surprise thing again, I might hurt you unintentionaly" Akira goes to the other side of the room to the balcony to check the doors.

„Ohhh...I almost forgot...why do you keep a gun on your holster at night in your room, don't you feel safe enough here?" Mina surprised Akira with that question, she noticed that he got a little rattled by that question.

„You can never be too safe" He gives a neutral and a fair answer while closing the balcony door

„Now look who is _not answering questions_ " Mina commented with a smirk on her face

„What do you mean?" Akira turns back to face Mina

„I asked you...do you see anything you like?" Mina asks while doing a pirouette movement across the room, clearly trying to get his attention back at the nightgown

„Yeah...you...you look...you look nice" Akira answered

„Nice? Just nice?" Mina was not pleased by his answer

Mina approached Akira who was standing at the side of his bed, Akira turned his face outside on the balcony, he was troubled by something...and Mina knew that wery well.

„Akira...what was that piece of paper that you were reading a minute ago?" That question came out like a bullet.

Akira turned back to Mina

„What paper" Akira asks

„Don't play dumb with me...I was watching you...you were writing something for someone" Mina says that with a strong determination to find out just what is Akira up to.

Akira remained silent, he was specialised in protecting his queen, but his biggest weakness is his beloved princess he protects and loves, he is fighting to keep this a secret from her, but it's a fight he doubts he can win. Mina mades a serious face, waiting for a response but then her serious face turnes into a slightly surprised expression while asking

„Is it...a love letter...for me?"

Akira was stunned

„Oww...Akira. I knew you cared and I know that you are not good with expressing your feelings in a direct way, a love leter is a beautiful way to do it, I don't blame you for writing it...I think it's wery nice of you...can I read it?"

Akira remained silent, still not knowing what to answer that

„Ow please...let me read it...is it a poem maybe...is it done? Ohh... I dont care...I just want to read it" Mina was excited and was already expecting a love confession.

Akira was still silent, trying to keep his head cool, maybe he can make her think that it is a work in progress and if she reads it now it will spoil the mood for later.

„Akira...that love letter is for me...right? None other than for me." Mina asks with a serious tone

Mina looks at the table and back to Akira again.

„Is it for...Yuki? Please tell me it's for me and not Yuki..."

Mina has turned agitated and her frustration turns into a sorrow in a second, she starts to cry, Akira notices tears coming from her eyes. Akira starts to feel a sharp pain in his heart, he only wants to protect his beloved queen, this is only hurting her, secrets are making her feel bad and sad and he does not have the strength to watch the person he cares about so much in pain and tears.

„Stop! Just stop! Here...just...stop crying your highness" Akira says while heading to the drawer, grabs the paper and hands her the piece of paper.

Mina pulls a tissue out of her nightgown pocket and rubes her teared eyes saying

„Hehh...works every time"

Akira rolled his eyes, he was cleary tricked

Mina takes a few seconds reading the report Akira wrote earlier for his father

„Owww...It's just another of your _secret father-son reports_ " Mina says that while handing the report back to Akira not hiding her dissapointment for not getting a love letter.

„Wait...what?" Akira looks at Mina

„You...you knew?" Akira asks

„Well of course I knew silly. I know everyting that happens inside the bund, a queen must know everything inside her kingdom" Mina answered with a smirk

Mina sits on the side of the bed and Akira sits beside her, she puts her hand over Akira's shoulder while saying

„But the thing that really bugs me is the way you refer to me as a queen while we are alone, don't tell me you forgot our little agreement" Mina says in a calm tone

„You told me to call you Mina while we are alone, just before the trip to Romania" Akira responded

Mina gets her feet of the ground and gets behing Akira on the bed, she wraps her hands around Akira's shoulders and rests her head on his right shoulder.

„Akira...since Romania, you seem a bit distant, is it...because of that kiss?" Mina asks in a quiet tone almost whispering into Akira's ear.

Akira remains silent, fixated his eyes on one spot, but he was still listening to her words

„I don't want us to be distant, I want you to tell me everything you do, everything you think, I want you to share your deepest thoughts with me Akira, I want you to trust me completely, just like I trust you with your protection every single day" Mina whispers gently

Akira's distant expression has slighty changed to a small smile, but that smile was suddenly replaced by a painfull grin, Mina pulled his left ear while saying a bit loudly

„And I want you to stop calling me _your highness,_ call me Mina when we are alone"

Akira turns to Mina and wraps his hands around her by her hips, bringing her closer and closer untill they are close to each other enough to feel they're breaths. Mina's face becomes a bit red while saying

„And...I want...I want you to kiss me more often, don't be afraid to show me your affection, I don't mind it...I accept it with open arms"

„Heh...now look who's blushing" Akira responded with a smirk on his face

Akira moves his hands behind Mina's nightgown upwards, sliding his hands all over the curves of her slender body, going towards her head, stoping at her neck. Mina closes her eyes in expectation of a sensual kiss, she pouts her red lips towards Akira, waiting for that moment of true pleasure, waiting for they're bodies to become one by using they're lips as bridges, closer and closer, untill she can almost feel his lips press on her own, Akira moves his head a bit up and gives her a gentle kiss...on her forehead.

„Really?" Mina asks while making a confused face

Akira gets up from the bed, heads to the door of his room, opens the door to find Vera standing outside.

„She is all yours" Akira says with a smile

„Ow...your highness...we...we were looking for you all over the place, good thing I was passing by this hallway just now" Vera says that trying to hide the fact that she was standing there all that time.

Akira looks back at Mina with a smile on his face that shows amusment by this scene

„Yeah...good thing Akira was here to protect me while the rest of the castle is searching for me" Mina answers with also a smile on her face

„Your highness...I know It's safe here with Akira but you have school early tomorow and Akira need's to rest" Vera says that with a polite tone

Vera goes on ahead in the hallway expecting her highness to follow her behind, Mina gets of the bed, getting out of the room, saying

„Yes...you're right...I have school tomorow"

Before exiting the room she stops by Akira at the door who is waiting for her to get out so he can shut the door and says in a quiet tone only to Akira

„Next time...I'm bringing a rope to tie you to the bed"

Akira responds

„Then bring a rope for Vera as well"

Mina nodded in approval and left the room, before her figure dissaperes into the dark she whispers

„Sweet dreams...My Akira"

Akira starts to close the door saying

„Sweet dreams...Mina"

 **Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter. More chapters are coming soon but before I say farewell for now I have to give a big „Thank you" to** **princessAppleline0011** **for letting me use her „Please call me Mina" and „Romania" reference from her Dance in the vampire bund „Forever" story. Please go and check out that story and all other great stories she writes like Sims, My little Pony, Frozen and Rise of the guardians. She is a great person and a wery patient teacher, if it were not for her I would be lost on this page. You give me inspiration my friend and I hope by reading my stories you can find even more just like I found while reading yours.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dance in the vampire bund: The turtle doves of the vampire bund

By Nikolao

Chapter 3: Crazy Cathy

Akira was standing by the limo in the underground garage below the palace. He was waiting for his princess and the rest of the royal guard. He sighted in relief because it was the start of a new school semester and he was happy he was going to spend a little more time with his classmates. It has been a month and a half long hot summer, he didn't have manny opportunities to go see Yuki because the princess was all over on her buisness trips all over the world, now that she established a strong foothold in Japan with her little show with the three clans she wanted to make sure everyone back at the homeland and in the rest of the world understand that she is doing everything her way and that nobody had the right to say otherwise. Akira turns to the black limo, this was a new limo designed by Alphonse and a specialised science team, they made sure the limo is equipped with the latest defense system for vampires, polarized glass included. Akira turned his face in a smirk when he remembered a few days ago when he and Alphonse had to put Vera inside to test it, they knew that the modification was flawless but they wanted to have some fun teasing Vera who was wery pesimistic about the limo, Vera was not so amused by they're little joke and Mina shared that unhappines as well when she heard all about it from Vera when she came back from the ride. While Akira was thinking about that a sound was heard on the far side of the garage, it was the sound of the lift, they were ascending from the castle level. The metal lift door opens and Mina stepped out followed by Vera, Wolfgang and two werewolf guards. She was wearing her standard school uniform with her trademark ponytail hairstyle. Mina approaches the black limo, looks at the limo for a moment and then looks at Akira.

„I would rather prefer it in red" says Mina pointing at the limo

„When we get back we will make sure Akira paints it in red" Vera says with a smirk on her face while looking at Akira.

„Vera!" Mina turns to Vera in a rather slightly angered manner „We can't be so unfair towards our poor Akira"

„Listen to your princess...Vera" Says Akira with a smile on his face

„It would be unfair to let Akira paint the limo" Says Mina with a just voice

„Yeah" Akira responds happily

„Instead of doing it himself we will bring Alphonse here to help him" Mina says that while turning back to Akira.

„Yeahh...wait...what?" Akira turns back to Mina surprised at her little betrayal

„We girls need to stick together" Vera says

Mina nodds in approval.

Wolfgang looks at Akira with a serious look on his face, looks back at the princess and remindes her that they are already late on the schedule and that they will be a bit late. Akira opens the door for his princess, she says „thank you" at him before entering. Akira was about to enter to take a seat by the princess as usual but suddenly he got pulled on his uniform by Wolfgang.

„It would be best if you drive today Akira" Wolfgang says it in a suggestive manner

„Where is the usual driver?" Mina asks from the interior of the limo

„He has called sick for today your highness" Wolfgang responds

Akira looks back at Mina, she did not object to Wolfgang's order and she wawed her hand to Akira in approval. Akira goes to the drives's door, opens it and sits. He starts the car, the engine was quiet but strong, brand new, if needed this car can go really fast during emergencies. Wolfgang opens the door to the front passenger seat and enters.

„Wait...you're going too?" Akira was confused because this is the first time Wolfgang joins the ride to school

„I have some buisness in the capital city and besides, extra security does not hurt, does it?" Wolfgang responded.

The limo pulles out of the garage and they are on they're way, Mina was sitting alone in the back of the limo, the space between her and the front side is concealed by a thick black polarized glass to protect her from direct sunlight even if the bulletprof glass on the front side of the car gets broken by some crazy turns of event. She moves her hand along the seat she was sitting on and between the seats was a hidden button placed by Alphonse requested especialy by Mina, after clicking the button she could hear the conversation from the front of the limo, of course the only persons that know about this secret button are Alphonse and Mina, this was not the first time she had installed such a secret spying tech, like she said „A queen must know everything in her kingdom".

„Do you have the report? Wolfgang asks Akira

„Yes, right here" Akira pulls the envelope from his pocket, Wolfgang takes the envelope

After a few minutes of father-son talks that were listened closely by Mina they come to a part that got Mina's attention on a higher level.

„Have you heard about the „Red Plaque? He striked again" Wolfgang says

„What? No...where?" Akira's voice becomes a bit louder

„In Washington D.C." Wolfgang answers

„ How manny?" Akira asks

„He took down an entire family of vampires, my sources said they were all killers, killed about a dozen people in a week, looks like that got his attention. But this time, this time it was different" Wolfgang says

„How come?" Akira asks while not letting his eyes go of the road

„My informant said he might not be working alone" Wolfgang says in a worried tone

„Great...that is just what we need...a vampire slayer cult" Akira said that in a sarcastic tone

„Akira...the informat told me he was working with a female accomplice...with red eyes" Wolfgang stated that last part with a delay

Akira's eyes widened by those words

„Are you telling me that there is a vampire out there killing other vampires?" Akira asks

„Akira...be wery carefull protecting her highness, her love for her vampire bund might become her biggest downfall if she gets a surprise attack from a vampire she does not suspect" Wolfgang warns Akira

Mina was listening to those words, her facial expression turned from happy to serious. But it changed back to a smile, that was not the issue at hand right about now, all she wants now is to see her friend Yuki and be with her classmates, things like this „Red Plaque" can wait for a bit.

...

The ride to school was a bit longer than usual due to the commotion in the garage and the traffic so they were late for the first period. After the school bell rang for the first recess Mina enters the classroom followed by Akira. Yuki was talking to her friend Sayaka about the summer vacation and then turned her attention to Mina and Akira, the three friends shake they're hands and begin a conversation about they're summer vacation. At some point Mina turns her attention on a few unfamiliar faces in the class, there were two new classmates, one of them was a blonde girl with a long hair and the other was also a girl with a black hair with red highlights. Mina turns to Yuki and asks her about the girls.

„I see we have some new classmates"

„Yes, the black haired one is from Europe, her name is Anna, she has a weird accent, the blonde girl, she is a bit shy, she is from America...I think her name is..." Yuki says but pauses because she can't remember the name right away, then her friend Sayaka joins the conversation.

„Her name is Catherine, but people have already started to call her _crazy Cathy_ " Sayaka whispers to the gang. Yuki looks at Sayaka in a dissaproving way, she didnt like the fact that people have already started to call her names first day of the school.

„Why _crazy Cathy_?" Mina asks Sayaka

„It's because of the rumors" Sayaka leans to the gang to whisper „People say that some crazy things happens to people when she is around, people get hurt or even missing and she acts weird, sometimes she talks to herself" Sayaka takes a look at Mina and she pauses then she continues saying „She freaks me out...even more than you did when you came here"

The whole school more or less knows about Mina and they have got accustomed to Mina and the vampire thing, most of the students in school have a lot of respect towards Mina for saving them in the church half a year ago when Akira rebelled thinking that Mina was behind the attacks at the students. They learned to call her Mina by her request, she does not want for the other students to feel discomfort while going to school with a member of a royal vampire family, in school Mina was just Mina, another friendly and cheerfull school girl. Mina takes a good look at Cathy and starts to walk towards her, Cathy was clearly separated from everyone by a meter in range, looks like nobody wanted to be near a weird person, but as just as Mina was looking at her she kind of felt for the girl so she decided to make a contact, to throw every rumor to the side and to meet this Cathy girl no matter what other people say. Mina comes to Cathy who at first didnt notice Mina, she was watching outside the window, probably to avoid to much contacts with other people, when she notices on the window a reflection of Mina standing behind her. She turns her attention to Mina, looking at her, Mina gives out her hand saying

„Hello...I'm Mina Tepesh, I'm pleased to meet you, I hope we will get along just fine"

Everyone in the classroom turns they're attention to Mina and Cathy whispering can be heard in the back of the crowd.

„Omg...look, the vampire queen and the crazy one, I dont know who should I feel sorry for"

„She is going to bite her"

„Who is going to bite first? The vampire or the crazy one"

„Omg...did she bite someone already...maybe she's a monster, look at her crazy eyes"

Mina makes a angry face and turns back to others.

„How dare you!" Everyone stoods shocked, Mina continues „Judging someone who you dont know already, dont you see that she is new here? She is in a distant land, she is just looking for someone to not look at her and classify her as something she is cleary not, you are scaring her emotionally and she did not deserve such treatment. A year ago I came here and I was called a monster, a vampire, a bloodsucker, a blood ghoul...and what happened then? I saved your lives, I became your friend"

Mina turns back to Cathy who was surprised and touched by Mina's speech, and then Mina turns back to the crowd, points her hand back at Catherine while saying

„This girl here...is my friend, her name is Catherine, if I hear anyone giving her bad names they are going to have problems with me...is that clear?"

Everyone in the crowd was surprised at first then one by one they started bowing, not to Mina, but to Catherine in a apologetic manner saying „Please forgive us". As more of the people started to apologise Mina looked back at Catherine who was almost crying by how much she was touched by all this. Mina turns back to the crowd, most of them felt bad and went to Catherine to give her a handshake and to introduce themselves properly, but not all of them, one person was standing still, had her hands crossed, looking directly at Mina, not Catherine. Mina turns to that person, looks into her eyes and sees nothing but negativity, almost a evil gaze full of hatred. That person was Anna, her gaze came on Mina and she made sure Mina feels it like a flying knife hitting her chest. Mina looked back at her, watching her carefully, thinking...this girl...might be trouble. But the evil gaze moment was cutted of abruptly by a pat on Mina's shoulder, Mina turns back to Catherine who says

„T...Thank you...Nobody has ever done this for me"

Mina gives a welcoming smile to Catherine saying

„We girls need to stick together"


	4. Chapter 4

Dance in the vampire bund: The turtle doves of the vampire bund

By Nikolao

Chapter 4: Glass wall

The classroom got quiet after the school bell rang signaling the begining of second period and everyone went to take they're seats. Teacher Donaldson enters the room and starts the english lessons, after a while Mina looks to her left to see Catherine watching outside the window. The english period ended and Mina noticed that the teacher got his eyes on Catherine who was clearly not paying attention to the lessons, after the bell rang for the lunch break everyone had started exiting the classrom, everyone except Catherine, she was requested to stay by the teacher. Mina, Akira and Yuki were on they're way to the cafeteria.

„That Catherine was watching outside all the time, what is she doing getting in trouble her first day in school" Akira commented.

„I can tell she was in some deep thinking, she hardly noticed the teacher watching her during the lessons." Mina responded.

„Well I think she is just shy and needs someone to befriend or she might end up grouped out of everyone and that is not a good way to transfer schools" Yuki adds

„You're right Yuki...I should talk to her later, get to know her a little" Mina concludes

The lunch break ended and homerom period started, this time it was fried chicken on the menu and everyone had to pair up in two. Yuki got paired up with Catherine while Mina got paired up with Anna who was not much thrilled by it, they're tables were one beside the other. During first part of the lesson they were instructed what to do and then given a period of time to make the fried chicken. Mina was about to cut the wings of her chicken but her right hand was grabbed by Anna.

„Hey...you are just going to cut yourself like a clutz you are...let me do it" Anna says that while forcefully grabing the knife from Mina's hand.

„Hey! You cant just take things forcefully from other people, especialy not something sharp as a knife" Mina shouted

„Believe me _your higness_ , I know what am I doing, I have experience dealing with knifes and other cutting tools" Anna smirks in a mocking way

Anna starts to cut the wings while Mina observes her commenting.

„So...looks like you did your homework on me" Mina comments

„Well yeah...going to a school built by vampires, managed by vampires and attended by vampires has to make you prepare yourself, make some precautions, prepare the field" Anna says

„I am the only vampire here for now and what did you mean by saying _prepare the field_?" Mina asks while moving closer to Anna who was a bit surprised Mina caught those words but remained silent. Mina looks at Anna wery closely trying to figure out the girl standing beside her and then looks at Catherine who was struggling with the task at hand.

„It's not wery polite to stare at other people you know" Anna says to Mina

„Why are you so mean? This is your first day here and you are not making any good first impressions dealing with other people the way you do" Mina asks

„Why should I make any impressions, it's not like I'm going to stay here for lo..." she stops before she could finish, gives a cold look to Mina and starts to cut chicken hands.

„What did you just say? What do you mean you..." Mina got interrupted by a loud scream

„Ouuuuchhh!" The scream came from the table beside them

Mina moves back to see Catherine holding her finger that was bleeding, she got cut while trying to cut the chicken in half. Blood started to gush out of her finger a bit, Yukki grabs a handkerchief and covers the wound. Mina looks back at Anna who was like in a trance, her hand holding the knife was shaking and she could see the blank look in her eyes, a stare pointed directly at the wound, Anna starts to breathe heavily. Mina on the other hand had no reaction to what was going on because she got use to being in the vicinity to human blood and did not react unless she was feeding . Mina gently takes the knife from Anna's hands ensuring that she does nothing rash while holding it.

„Umm...teacher! Catherine got cut, she needs medical attention" Yuki shouted to the teacher on the other side of the classroom, teacher runs to them, checks the wound and then opens the classroom door to let them go to the infirmary.

After they left the room Anna looked a bit paled by the scene, she closed her eyes, grabbing the table with her both hands, trying to suppress whatever she got on her.

„Are you okay?" Mina asks

„I'm...I'm fine...I'm fine...I just don't like the sight of blood" Anna says in a weak tone

„For someone who does not like the sight of blood you sure do like to stare at it a lot" Mina comments

„Wha...What do you mean?" Anna asks nervously

Mina turns back to the table saying nothing, continuing the cooking, avoiding the answer. Anna looks back at Mina and then grabs her bag, hiting the classroom door, getting out like she is running away from something. Teacher looks back asking Mina „Where is she going?". Mina shrugs her shoulders.

...

The homeroom lessons ended and next was PT lessons, everyone started to hit the changing rooms to prepare for the physical exam today. The students were showing a lot of enthusiasm to prove they're best at things like rope climbing, endurance tests, pushups and last but not least a 400 meters run. Everyone was hyped out and ready to do they're best. The PT lessons and the exams were in a huge underground school gym beneath the school grounds. Teacher Donaldson who is the english teacher teaches PT lessons as well. He was a 30 years old teacher with looks that can make anybody think he could even go back to high school without nobody noticing his age. Donaldson grabs his whistle and signals the begining of rope climbing, everyone gathered in front of the rope that was connected to a high celling, Donaldson reminded everyone to climb 5 meters at max and to not go any higher before he spreaded safety mats all around the rope, just in case. After a few climbs...

„Alright...next is Kaburagi, come on Akira, show them how is done" Teacher calls out to Akira

„Yes sir" Akira grabs the rope, gets final warning from the teacher to not go above 5 meters and starts a wery fast climb, reaches 5 meters and descends down letting his hands slide on the rope a bit, he did it in record time.

„Let me see your hands" Teacher grabs Akira's hand only to see a little red swelling, he raises his head to Akira saying „Never do that again, you might get serious skin irritation, use some fish oil to prevent further swelling"

„I m sorry sir, I was just..." Akira was about to explain but was interrupted by the teacher

„You were just showing off to your classmates, look kid, things like that can go in the army but this is not army training, you have to watch yourself more carefully next time, is that clear?"

„Yes sir" Akira says that and turns back to go sit at the bench, he passes Mina only to hear her say in a quieter tone „Show off". Akira turns to Mina and sees her smiling and blushing which only make Akira blush as well. After a few climbs

„Next is Tepesh" Teacher announces, Mina grabs the rope, makes a quick glance at the teacher who reminds her saying „Remember...five meters"

Mina jumps on the rope and starts climbing, she pounders on the idea of how to approach Catherine later, she wants to make Catherine feel comfortable at her new school and the only way to do so is to make manny good friends, she also thinks about Akira, about Romania, how things have changed in they're relationship, but there is still something blocking it from blooming completly, something was still standing between Mina and Akira. When she closes her eyes she could feel an emotional glass wall, an umbreakable wall, she sees Akira on the other side of that wall, his back turned on her, she starts to scream to make him hear her, she hits the wall the hardest she can, trying to make Akira to hear her cries for helping her break this glass wall that was preventing them to go any closer to each other. The glass is not even buckling the slightest, her head falls leaned to the glass, she starts to let a couple of tears, she rubs her eyes to remove the tears, looks up to see Akira turned to her, Akira moved his lips saying something but no sound was made, Mina feels confused, leans her head and puts her right ear on the glass in hope to hear him say...

„Princess! Stop! You are too high!"

Mina snapps out of her little limbo and realises that she got way to high, even close to the celling, she looks down to see Akira running to the teacher who was wawing to Mina for some time.

„Tepesh! You are too High! Why are you not listening to me?! Teacher got really agitated

Mina looks down and realised that she went too far, 20 meters at least, her hands begin to sweat and the grip gets loose, before she could realise the situation she got herself into it was too late, she began to fall. She thinks this in a split second, she can't transform into her true form right here, who knows who could be watching, spies are everywhere today, she cant risk that, she cant risk someone from the three clans to know her true form, she was sure they have sent at least someone to keep a watchful eye on her and now there are at least 30 people in the room watching her fall, she looks down and sees Akira's face, his worried and troubled face, he also knew in that split second she cant afford herself to turn right here right now. Mina closes her eyes again only to see herself and Akira separated by that wall again, Akira starts to bang on the wall, hoping to breach it but with no success, Mina hits the wall few times to help but with no results. Suddenly they both look to the right and see a werewolf standing by Akira's side. That was Akira in his werewolf form, also hitting the wall, Mina takes a step back to see both of them trying to breach the wall but not in a cooperative way, it was like they were competing, who of them will breach the wall and get to her, Akira...in his human form or Akira in his wild werewolf form? Then darkness fills her mind but only for a short time, Mina opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is Akira.

„Hey...you with me?" Akira asks

Mina tries to move her head but Akira grabs her shoulder saying

„No...don't move just yet" Mina looks up at Akira asking „Why?"

„Because...you look so beautiful while resting your head on my knees" Akira responded with a blushing smile

„Ohh...Akira" Mina blushes back while saying that

Mina tilts her head around and realises that they were sitting on a bench beside the field while everyone else was doing exercises.

„You fainted for a bit because of the shock so I stayed by your side to make sure you don't feel lonely when you wake up, you really made me worry for a bit" Akira explains what happened. Mina tilts her head back to face Akira and raises her left hand and puts it to rest on Akira's cheek.

„With you by my side...I will never be lonely" Mina blushes while saying those words, keeps looking at Akira and says „Thank you"

„For what?" Akira asks

„For catching me" Mina answers

„Any time" Akira says while looking directly at her eyes

In a few minutes Mina changes position, sits on the bench besides Akira but teacher forbids her to do any more exercises for today, Akira stayed by her side so he skipped the remaining of the lessons as well, they sat on the bench and observed the 400 meters run.

„Wanna place a bet on a winner?" Mina asks

„Sure...what are the terms?" Akira asks

„If I win...I get a kiss from you" Mina says that in a flirtatious way

„And if I win?" Akira asks cautiously

„Then you get a kiss from me" Mina says while giving him the biggest smile so far

„A win-win situation then" Akira concludes

„Ok...I place my bet on Yuki" Mina says

„Hmmm...I have a feeling Sayaka might be faster this time, she looks hyped today" Akira says in a confident tone

„Ohh...It's on" Mina says while shaking hands with Akira, confirming the bet is on.

The 400 meters race starts and Yuki takes the lead, followed by Sayaka and Anna, they pass the first 50 meters, Anna gets pass Sayaka and starts to get really fast breaking for the first place, she grabs the first place at the 100 meters marker and starts to make a huge gap between her and Yuki, Yuki looks surprised. Anna stiffs her face and speeds up even more hitting the 200 meters mark. Mina looks couriously at her and then turns to Akira.

„Hey...do you have a stopwatch?" Mina asks

„Ummm...yeah...I have an app on my phone..." Akira repsonds

„Ok...when she hits the 300 meters mark start the stopwatch and tell me her runtime when she hits the finish line" Mina says

„Ummm...ok, but why...?" Akira asks but get interrupted by Mina saying „Just hurry and do it...trust me on this"

„Ok..." Akira pulls out his cellphone and hits the start on the stopwatch when Anna got to the 300 meters mark, after a few seconds she hits the finish line and Akira hits the stop button.

„Ok...what's the time" Mina asks

„7.28 seconds" Akira responds

„What? Let me see that!" Mina snatches the cellphone from his hand, looks at the time and turns slowly to Akira saying

„Akira...the world record for a 100 meters run is 9.58 seconds"

„Are you saying that Anna just broke the world record in a 100 meters run?" Akira gets surprised

„Akira...I think we should stop worrying about Catherine and turn our attention to our new friend from Europe" Mina says in a serious tone while looking at Anna. Anna is gathering her breath after that run, grabs her water bottle, turns to Mina and Akira while drinking, lowers the water bottle down a bit and gives them a smile. Mina gets up from the bench saying to Akira quietly

„There is no way she can run that fast" Akira also gets on his feet asking „What do you mean"

Mina does not take her eyes of Anna while saying

„Akira...She's not human"


	5. Chapter 5

Dance in the vampire bund: The turtle doves of the vampire bund

By Nikolao

Chapter 5: Sledgehammer

Akira slowly gets up, looks at Mina saying

„Are you absolutely sure about this? I mean...this is first day of the semester, we still know nothing about this girl"

Mina turns to Akira saying

„Akira...I saw her react to blood just like a vampire, I just saw her run so fast she could put Usain Bolt down for good, tell me why we shouldn't check this up?" Akira turns to Mina and puts his arms on her shoulders while saying

„I know...just...we cant be rash about this, we should put her to a test, check if she really is a vampire and then maybe we can approach her in a subtle way, try to figure out her motives, maybe she is just trying to live a normal student life"

„Then why didn't she report to me before applying to the school? I am the queen of vampires, I rule the vampire bund" Mina stops for a moment then she continues „I have to check her in the bund's registry...I have to make sure is she from the bund or from outside"

Mina turns her attention back to Anna, Anna notices her gaze, looks to the bench and lets out a smile...a smile that Mina sees more like a smirk or a sign of possible provocation. Mina turns to Akira

„Akira...do you trust me?" Mina asks in a serious tone.

„Of course my prin..." Before Akira could finish the sentence Mina gets close to his face saying

„I'm not asking as your princess...I am asking you to set that part of me aside and to honestly answer my question" Akira takes a good look at Mina, leaning his face to her's even closer saying

„Mina...I am ready to stab a silver knife 1 milimeter close to my heart and I would put your hand on the handle of the knife knowing that I would still be in good hands" Mina's eyes gets wide while listening, Akira continues

„I would jump on a moving train with a bike...blindfolded if you say that I can do it"

„A...Akira" Mina says in a quiet tone.

„I would do a do or die charge on an army of vampires, werewolfes and humans combined if you say that I can do it" Akira takes Mina's left hand and places it on his chest, on his heart, Mina can feel his heart beating fast.

„I have never let anyone come so close to my heart except you...you are the reason this heart beats for and my trust in you will never get in question...even...even when my heart stops beating, that trust will not break..."

„Stop it! Just Stop!" Mina shouts, everyone in the gym turns they're attention to them, Mina grabs Akira and clinges to him, wraping her arms around him, Akira looks down to see Mina looking up to him in tears.

„I will never order you to do those things...you are my best guardian,my most trusted advisor, my closest friend" Akira is stunned by her reaction, this side of Mina in seen wery rare in the public, Mina pauses for a bit, lowering her head down, her face starts to blush while saying

„And the love of my life" she whispers so only Akira would hear that last part.

Mina closes her eyes for a second, then opens them, raising her face up towards Akira, Akira is smiling, Mina is smiling too.

„Is everything alright here?" Teacher Donaldson asks while approaching the duo.

„Yes...I think her highnees feels a bit tired from the fall...requesting permission to bring her to the infirmary" Teacher Donaldson throws a glance at Mina for a moment and then looks at Akira saying

„Permission granted"

They turn to the exit and start walking out of the gym. Teacher Donaldson watches them closely while commenting silently.

„Ow...It's so good to be young and in love" He turns back to the rest of the class saying

„Come on people...show is over...get back to the exercise...I wanna see you sweat!

...

After the PE lesson was over, Anna was walking in the hallway, looking around, making sure that she gets to know her new school a little better. She was passing by a small group of students when she hears a conversation that peaks her interest.

„Hey guys...you heard what happened during PT?" A female student with black hair was talking to the group.

„Yeah...something happened between the princess and her dog" A male student answered

Anna was standing behind the corner and decided to press herself against the wall to hear the conversation a little better. She turnes around to check if the coast is clear so noone catches her eavesdropping from behind...noone is behind her, she continues to listen.

„What's the deal between them anyway? Are they like...together like a knight and his queen or there is something more like _lovey-dovey_ happening? " Another female blonde student asks

„You mean...something like a forbidden romance? The black hair female student asks

„Well...I've seen them argue a lot...and there was this big fight in the church that happened a while ago, as for romance...no...I haven't seen them kissing or anything, they seem close, but not close enough" The male student responded.

„Wait...does that mean that Akira is single?" The blonde girl claps her hands in what looks like a optimistic conclusion.

„You...like Akira?" Male student turns to the blonde girl

„Well...yeah...he is...so ...dreamy...but I never get any chance to talk to him...that Mina is always so clingy around him...he never gets any alone time with her around" She pauses for a bit and then continues „I don't care if he is a werewolf, he saved those people at the church...in my eyes he is a hero"

Anna listened for a bit and then she mumbles a bit to herself

„So...Akira and Mina...they are not a..."

„Hey...don't you know that eavesdropping could get you in trouble?" A voice behind Anna

Anna turns behind to meet Mina dressed in her gothic dress, Mina makes a smirk, comes closer to Anna.

„Heard any juicy rumors about me and Akira?" Mina asks

„Yeah...a bit...looks like you two are the topic of every conversation in this school" Anna answers honesty, Mina throws a serious gaze at Anna's direction and says

„You and me...we need to talk...somewhere privately" Mina says that, turns her back to Anna, starts to walk, but stops after a few steps, she turns her head slightly saying

„For your sake It would be unwise not to follow me"

Anna opens her eyes widely, makes a step forward asking

„Are you threatening me?"

Mina does not answer...she just continues to walk down the hallway, Anna looks around and then slowly starts to follow Mina down the hallway, unsure of her safety, she decided it would not be wise to piss of the queen of vampires her first day of school.

...

15 Minutes earlier

Yuki opens the door of the infirmary while holding Catherine's hand wrapped in a bloody handkerchief, looks around the room and sees noone at the moment.

„There...let's go to that table" Yuki says while bringing Catherine over to the table, she pulls out the chair and lets Catherine sit down. She puts Catherine's other hand on the handkerchief saying

„Here...apply pressure so that you can slow down the bleeding" Yuki turns to the medicine cabinet to find some bandages but with no luck...the cabinet was locked with a padlock, she looks at other cabinets, they were all locked and needs a key.

„Ow damn it! Where is the nurse? She is never around when you really need her" Yuki starts to look around for a key at the desk

„I think she has the key with her, no nurse would just leave the medicine cabinet key laying around for anybody to find" Catherine says

Yuki was in a frenzy trying to find anything that would help her get those cabinets open, she is even considering the option to break the padlock.

„Go...find the nurse" Catherine says to Yuki

„I cant just leave you here...look...you're still bleeding" Yuki points out to the wound

„I'l be fine...I just need to apply pressure, just like you said...no use waiting for her...go...find her...I'm not going anywhere" Cathy forces out a smile to reassure Yuki that it is ok and everything will be fine.

„I'l be right back...just hold it down really tight" Yuki runs out...leaving Catherine in the infirmary alone.

...

Mina opens the door to the principal's office she was using during between classes and let's Anna in.

„Go ahead, make yourself at home" Mina says while holding the door for Anna, Anna enter's the room, Mina closes the door behind her, locking it from inside, leaving the key in the lock.

„So...finaly...I get to see this ominous torcher room in which you terrorize anyone who oppose you in any way" Anna speaks up

„Now where did you get that idea from?" Mina asks with a smirk on her face

„Owww...you know...a little rumor here...a little rumor there" Ana says while walking around the couch on the left side of the room, stops by the window to check the view outside. Turns back to Mina saying

„So...I guess all windows here in the school are made of polarized glass, perfect for a vampire school"

„Well yeah...you can never be too safe" Mina says that while approaching a cabinet, she opens the cabinet door and pulls out a sledgehammer. Anna looks at her confused.

„It would be a real disaster for a vampire to be in this room if...ow...I dont know...one of these windows break by some crazy turn of events" Mina comments

Anna takes a step back, raises her hands while saying

„Wooow now...let's not do anything stupid now...ok?"

„Oh...you dont need to worry about anything...after all you are just a human...right?" Mina asks while smirking

Mina spits on her hands and rubes them together and then she grabs and lifts the sledgehammer, takes a couple of practice swings around the room. Anna goes around and unlockes the door, she opens the door slightly but gets pushed back before she could open the door wide enough to exit, Akira was outside, pushing the door mumbling to himself

„Princess...I really hope you know what are you doing"

Anna turns around to face Mina standing by the first left window of the room, holding the sledgehammer down for now. She has a bit of a sadistic smile on her face, after a little pause Mina finaly speaks

„Now...tell...me...who do you work for...and why are you here?" Mina asks while smiling

Anna remains quiet...but rattled

„I wonder how manny times I have to hit the window to break it...after all...this is not a normal glass...and I am not a normal human being. Maybe it will break at once, or after a few hits...who knows...time is ticking...you better give me an answer...and fast!" Mina says while smiling...slowly loosing patience.

Akira was outside still pushing the door when he hears a noise behind him, he turns to see Yuki in a frenzy, Yuki notices Akira and shouts

„Akira! Quickly! Catherine is in danger! She is in the infirmary!

„What happened?" Akira asks while still holding his hands on the door

Yuki tries to catch some breath from running, and then shouts

„Catherine was attacked by a vampire!"


	6. Chapter 6

Dance in the vampire bund: The turtle doves of the vampire bund

By Nikolao

Chapter 6: Hydra

Silence has fallen on the industrial part of Tokyo, a huge warehouse stands among other warehouses, each with they're own numbers. This particular warehouse had number 6 on it's huge reinforced metal doors. A car approaches the warehouse, a black BMW M3, two passengers inside, one is a japanese male, short black hair, the other is a woman, a foreigner, blonde hair, they were both in theyr're late twenties, someone watching from aside would think they were a couple, they would be dead wrong. Inside the car they were siting silently, waiting for something or someone, one thing was certain, they were both keeping a close eye to the ominous warehouse 6, probably expecting something to happen or someone to show up. Some time passes, the duo remains silent, that silence was cut off abruptly by a radio call.

„Black fox 4 come in...this is central...black fox 4 come in" A female voice from the radio was heard, the blonde woman who was in the driving seat grabs the microphone attached to the radio.

„This is black fox 4, reporting a 10-97 on location, warehouse 6, the 10-90 seems to be in hiding, what are your orders? Over" She waited for a moment and then a reply was heard.

„Copy that black fox 4, you are cleared for a 10-54 on the location...additional units are inbound" The blonde girl closes the microphone to her face to say

„Copy that central, black fox 4 is 10-03, over"

She turns to the man at the passenger seat saying „Time to roll". The duo exits the car, few steps after they draw guns at the ready, they approach the side entrance of the warehouse and surround the door from both outher sides, the woman signals the man, showing three fingers, two fingers, one finger as a sign of a countdown, after the one finger was retracted the man tries the door knob, the door is unlocked, he opens the door slightly but wide enough for the woman to enter first, then he follows her inside. The warehouse was mostly dark inside, windows inside were small and they were letting some amount of light but the size of the warehouse is so big that even that amount of light is not doing any good to impove visibility. The duo came near the center of the warehouse, they take cover behind a pile of unmarked boxes, usualy warehouses like this would store boxes that were marked by a company name or at least with a note or a certificate, but this was not the case. They lift they're heads to see a man standing on the other side, checking one of the boxes he previously took from the pile.

„Where is it? Where is it? Damnit...I'm loosing time with this shit!" The man was shouting while frantically going over the box, clearly looking for something.

The male Japanese raises his gun and starts to close on at him but gets pulled back by the blonde, he turns to her and she shooks her head in dissapproval, she wants to wait it out to see what is he looking for, maybe something that can get him caught red handed which will give him more time in prison or score some evidence about some bigger fish in this crooked game. Suddenly footsteps can be heard on the other side of the warehouse, the suspicious looking guy also notices that there is someone else present in the dark.

„Who's there!?" The suspicious man shouts

Someone walks out from the shadows into the light by the window on the opposite side from where the duo was watching the situation. It was a woman, wearing a red trench coat which had a skirt on the lower part and a red wide hat, mobster looking, but there was something weird about her, her face was cowered in white tape, all you can see are her blue eyes, a blue eyed mummy wearing a red trench coat and a wide red hat, kind of like someone who just popped out from a cartoon or something. The duo was watching the scene that was going on in front of them, still waiting.

„You!" The suspicious guy shouts and then continues asking „Where is your partner?" He looks around left and right and then notices the duo lurking behind the boxes, there was no time to think, the blonde girl jumps out, drawing her gun and her badge shouting

„FBI! Freeze! Both of you!

She turns the gun to the window but the woman was not there anymore, the japanese male runs out of cover with his gun up, he runs to the window to check up on the woman, there was noone there, they lose sight of the suspicious looking man just for a part of the second but that was to late, he rushes on the japanese man, grabs him from behind and uses him as a human shield.

„There is nowhere to run! Give up now, put your hands behind your head" The blonde girl shouts while pointing the gun at them.

The suspicious man grins at her, showing his fangs iluminated better from the sunlight outside, then he digs his teeth at the Japanese man, drinking his blood, the Japanese man starts to scream in agony. The blonde woman was shocked by the scene, not knowing what to do else she rushes to them, the vampire drops the Japanese man and starts to run towards the dark. The blonde woman grabs her partner trying to hold out the bleeding by pushing her hands on the bite marks.

„Hold on...I'm gonna get you out of here" She tries to get him up by putting his hand over her shoulders while he covers the bite with his other hand, the man murmors in japanese

„What the fuck was that? This guy is a cannibal"

„No...not a cannibal...a vampire" A voice that also spoke in Japanese was heard in front of them

They raise they're heads to find a tall man in his older years...probably in his forty's or fifty's, wearing a brown trench coat with a hood, there was a scar on the right side of his face. The Japanese guy says „There is no such thing as a vam...a vam..." he starts to lose his consciousness and his balance, but was caught by the tall olderly guy, the blonde looks at the olderly guy, he starts to speak in english.

„Come on...let's get him out before that bloodsucker returns"

They drag the wounded Japanese guy out and rest him by the nearby wall, the tall olderly guy hands out a red vial to the blonde.

„Have him drink this, it tastes like shit but it will prevent him from dying" He puts the vial in the blonde's hand and starts to walk back inside.

„Hey! Wait! You're not actually going back there without any backup?" The blonde woman says, the tall man turns back and says

„You need to tend to your partner...and I need to go back and see his true form"

„His true form?" The blonde asks confused by his statement

The tall man turns again by the door saying

„Hey...it's a long story and this is a weird world in which we live in...if we see each other again later I'l tell you all about it with a cup of coffee" he pauses for a second realizing something and then he continues saying „Well actually no...there will not be any coffee...sorry"

The tall olderly man dissapears in the darkness of the warehouse, the blonde woman takes her wounded partner to the car, opens the back door and lies him inside, then she goes to the other side, opens the door and takes a better look at the bite marks that were leaking a lot of blood, she grabs the vial from the pocket and looks at her partner.

„O...Okay...I'm gonna give you something to drink...It should ease the pain...I think" She says that while opening the vial.

She pours the red contents of the vial in his mouth and then she smells the vial

„What is this?" She murmurs ro herself

„It...it...tastes like metal" The Japanese man spoke hardly

„Metal? You mean...like blood?" Blonde woman asks

„T...Tru" The Japanese man lets out a word

„Save your strength, help is on the way" The blonde tries to reassure him

„Open...the...t...trunk" The Japanese man says

She lets out a sigh as she goes to the back of the car, she pulls up the trunk and takes a look inside, her eyes gets wide, she opens her mouth in surprise and says

„Oww...you gotta be fucking kidding me"

...

The inside of the warehouse was dark and the air was moisty due to the bad conditions in which the warehouse is. The tall olderly guy grabs a flashlight from his trench coat pocket and lights the floor at his feet, then he moves the light forward untill he finds a set of claws connested to a lizzard-like body standing just in front of him, gazing him with 10 yellow eyes glowing in the dark, he counts the eyes silently and comes to the conclusion that he is standing confronted by a gang of 5 giant lizzards or a single hydra with 5 heads...he shines the flashlight at each of the pair and concludes that it really is a hydra type vampire he is dealing with.

„Let me see here...arrogant, egoist, power hungry, self centered...all the symptoms of a hydra form vampire" the old man spoke first

All of the Hydra heads stretch out towards the old man.

„Looks like you did your homework on me...mister..." Hydra asked

„Please...call me...Red Plague" The old man grined after speaking

„Tell me something...how is the _old man_ doing? He still kicking around?" Hydra asked

„Funny thing...he said you are going to ask me that...right before your head gets cut off" Red Plague says that while smiling.

„And how do you plan to cut off my head?" Hydra plays along

„Oww...I wont be doing the cutting...she is" Red Plague tilts his head to the side

A figure jumps out of the dark, holding a katana, swings the katana right in front of the first head, the first head lifts, avoiding the blow, second head lifts to, but the third head, the center one gets sliced and falls down, followed by the beast, hydra falls to the ground. Plague makes a smirk and looks at the blood drenched figure, the blonde woman from before, she was staring and panting, looking at the beast lying before them. After a short pause she looks at him.

„Is it...dead?" She asks

„Well you did cut off the center head which was the biggest I think" Plague answers

„I think they are all the same size" The blonde woman comments while looking at the carcass, Plague turns his back to her and the beast, looks around in the dark like he is looking for something.

„There was something the _old man_ " Turns his head to the side and says „My boss, he told me something about Hydra monsters, something about they're heads"

„Cut of one and two more will grow on it's place?" The blonde woman guesses

„Ah...exactly that" Plague snaps his fingers while saying, then his eyes get wide as he realises

„Shit! Move!" He turns around and shouts to her

The blonde turns around and sees the beast alive and kicking, all heads lifted, this time it was 6 heads, they reach out to grab her but she jumps to the side. Plague draws a small injection gun from his hidden holster and shoots a dart containing a small red vial, the dart hits the fourth head, hydra screams in what looks like unbearable pain. Hydra lifts its heads one more time and charges forward, Plague dodges the charge and hydra breaches the metal hangar doors like it was made of paper. Hydra did not go to far after breaking outside, it was weak because of the dart that was forcing it to change back to vampire form. Plague stood at he breach, first he was smirking, then his smirk turns into a confused face.

„Now this is something you dont see every day" Plague says while watching

Above his head, on the roof of the warehouse the woman in the red trench coat and the mummified face stood.

„Hey...I though vampires burn on sunlight" The mummified woman speaks

„I'm just as confused as you are" Plague answers without taking his eyes of the vampire that was standing outside on the sunlight, not geting burned one bit.

The vampire uses this moment of pure confusion to run away.

„And now he is running" Plague says and turns to the woman on the roof

„Go! Get that bastard! I'l stay here...I need to clean up this mess" The mummified woman says in a commanding manner

Plague looks at the confused blonde woman and at the car, her partner was by the car, on his feet.

„What is that bloody fool doing up on his feet?" The blonde referred to her partner who was bit on his neck, bleeding just few moments ago.

„I'm sorry for this...and I'm sorry for what is about to happen to you and your partner" Plague looks at the blonde with sincere sympathy.

„What do you mean by that?" She asks him couriously

Plague looks at her deeply and with sadness on his face then he turns his back, goes after the vampire. The blonde goes back to her partner.

„What are you doing on your feet? You are wounded...I have to get you to a hospital ASAP" The blonde woman says in a loud tone

„Relax...look...It's gone, the bite marks are gone and the bleeding stopped" The japanese tries to reassure her.

She looks at him confused and comes close to inspect the wound, but she gets interrupted by a sound of something landing on the roof od they're car, It was the mummified woman. She looks at the blonde.

„You have a beautiful face, nice curves,perfect round eyes, no pimples, no imperfections, a well shaped nose, you are probably getting flirted by boys a lot" The mummified woman speaks

The blonde looks a her confused

„Here...let me show you...my face" The mummified woman says while starting to unwrapp the long white tape of her head. The blonde woman and her partner gave they're full attention on the face that was now uncovered before them. They start to breathe heavily, they're eyes starts to wide, the blonde woman drops the katana on the grass...

Few seconds later...they both start screaming.

 **Author's note: I have finally updated the story, before I say anything I would like to say I'm sorry for making this update late. I would say that I was busy and didn't have time, but that would be a lie, I had plenty of time and inspiration but was a bit lazy to sit and write it down. I really hope you liked this chapter, it was different, introduced a lot of new faces in the story, going to introduce some more people soon. I was not planning to make this a long series but the way it's going now looks like it's going to be a long ride so buckle up. In this chapter you will notice the characters have been using codes, those are police codes (I know I know...FBI and police codes are not the same but try finding FBI codes online without having a swat team breaking your front door with a ram, I just hope I dont get arrested for writing these codes in my story, I did find them on google easily, they are here to make the story a bit more realistic) so without further ado I will show you what those codes meant:**

 **10-97: Arrived at scene**

 **10-90: Suspicious person**

 **10-54: Arrest and hold for**

 **10-03: Stop transmitting**

 **Black fox 4: Specific unit code (I made that one up)**

 **Also I would like to give my thanks to** **princessAppleline0011** **for helping me set up on fanfiction, go and check out her amazing stories, she helped me a lot and gave me motivation and inspiration to write and I hope I can somehow repay you back with the same. Also I would like to give my thanks to Anime-Manga-Music-Lover for pushing me hard to make these updates regularly, sorry for the delay buddy, I hope I wont make any more delays, I will try to do it in a weekly basis but no big promises, only promise that I can give you is that this story will have a proper ending, I wont drop this project, It's everything I have on fanfiction so far...:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Dance in the vampire bund: The turtle doves of the vampire bund

By Nikolao

Chapter 7: Red Beauty

Plague was chasing the rogue vampire and they're chase took them to the high residental part of the city. Plague had him on sight but barely, the vampire had a small head start before him and Plague had a hard time keeping up with the vampire, turning street corner after street corner just barely keeping him on sight, if he loses him the whole operation would be done for. Suddenly a voice was heard via a small radio attached to his belt hidden below his trenchcoat:

„The cleanup is done...what is your status? Over" It was the mummified woman, Plaque grabs the radio while running, holding it tightly in his arm, if he drops it it would mean forcing him to chase down the vampire without assistance or backup from anyone

„Beauty...I need you here now, he's getting away! Over" He shouts at the radio

„Roger that boss...what is your location? Over" the mumified woman asks

„Ummm...looks like we are heading north-west in the residential area towards the city center, he could be aiming to lose us in the crowd, we must divert him somewhere before that happens, otherwise we are gonna lose him! Over"

The vampire stops suddenly, looks at the passageway in the building and bolts inside.

„He is going inside a building" he stops at he entrance of the pasasageway and looks up „It looks like a 10 story building with a siemens sign on the top, over"

„Roger that, I am 4 buildings behind, be at the top in a couple of minutes, over" the woman responds

„Where are you? Over" Plague asks her, turns behind expecting to see her from afar in the alley

„Look up and high boss!" She shouted on the radio

Plaque looks up and sees a small dot in the distance, jumping between buildings, it was the mummified girl, sprinting on the rooftops and jumping larger distance between buildings, no normal human being is able to make those jumps. Plague bolts inside the building while saying to the radio

„Alright...keep him at bay, if you cut his path but don't engage him...keep him busy untill I come, do you hear me? Over?" There was no response on the radio „Damit!" he shouts and continues up the stairs.

...

The mummified woman jumps on the edge of the building with the siemens sign, checking out the area she sees the closed door leading down to the hallway on the last floor. The door opens and the vampire runs out, he stops in front of her, looks behind for a second but realises that it would be futile to run back as he will surely meet Plaque somewhere on the way down, so he brings his attention back at the mumified face woman. She did not have her red wide hat, the wind blew the hat away from her head exposing her nordic white hair while jumping across buildings.

„Th...that...was my third hat I lost chasing you" The woman spoke first trying to get some breath from running and jumping „Do you even know how expensive they are?"

„After I'm done with your ugly ass face your fucking hat will be the least of your problems" The vampire was not amused at all, he was mad and tired from running all day.

He bolts at her, lifting his left leg for a high kick, she dodges the hit by crouching and hits him in the nutsack, he covers his lower part of body in pain and drops in a kneeling position, his face becomes red in a matter of seconds. He looks up to her only to see her red boot hiting his face, he falls on the ground. The woman goes to the door to check on Plague but he was not here yet, she hopes that Plaque wont mind her engaging the vampire despite his orders not to, the vampire regains his consciousness but before he can get up the woman press his chest with her boot to stop him from getting up.

„My reports indicate that you are very dangerous but so far I am not very impressed" The mumified woman says

„Hehe...and...my...reports say a lot about your lineage...Miss Red Beauty" The vampire responded with a smirk on his face

„What do you even know about my lineage!?" She asks while applying pressure on his chest with her boot

„I know...all about you...I know who your mother was" He answers while smiling, the woman looks at him, she was surprised by his answer

„I know what beauty she possesed, the body she had, all the males that wanted her, that craved for her, she was a true beauty." He paused and then continued „Then she gave birth to a freak of a baby, a monster that had to hide her face from everyone, a face that made even the bravest of all brave men become cowards in a split of a second"

„Shut up! You are lucky Plaque needs you for info! Otherwise by now you would be dead!" She shouted

„You were her darkest secret, her hidden shame, she was ashamed to have such an ugly monster for her daughter, even your father was too ashamed to show his ugly face and admit you as his daughter" He continued to press her buttons

„Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She shouted in frenzy while hiting his chest with her boots

Plague appears at the door holding his gun, Beauty looks at him, she was is a frenzy state of mind that she even forgot the mission and about Plague, suddenly the vampire grabs her boot that was hitting his chest and twist her leg in the side, she fells down and the vampire uses that moment to get behind her and grabs her neck from behind, pulls her up and turns her towards Plague who was holding them on gunpoint with a dart gun.

„Let her go...there is nowhere to run" Plague says in a commanding tone

„I dont think you are in any position to give me any orders since I have an ultimate psychic weapon in my hands" he was refering to her face „Now...let's see that wonderous effect you have on men when they lay they're eyes on you" The vampire draws a knife out with his other hand and places the knife on her neck.

„Now don't do anything stupid while I unwrap this on her face. If you move a muscle I will cut her neck, if you look away I will cut her like a lamb" He says that while unwrapping the mumified face

„I'm...I'm so...sorry for this" The woman says to Plague

„Hey...look at me...everything is going to be alright" Plague tries to reassure her

Rogue vampire removes the tape and takes a step backwards saying „Voila". Beauty closes her eyes, takes a deep breath while asking

„So...how do I look?

„You look wonderfull...as beautiful as always" Plague answers. Beauty opens her eyes and her cheeks begin to blush

„T...thank you" she answers silently

„What the fuck? What is the meaning of this?" The vampire asks still standing behind her, she starts to turn her face towards the vampire

„No! Don't! We still need him for information!" Plague stops her

Plague lifts his dart gun and shoots, hitting him in the right shoulder, the vampire shouts „What the fuck is this now!" He takes a few steps back, looks behind him and jumps down the building. Plague runs to the edge to check on him only to see a truck carrying a load of wheat...the vampire fell on the cargo container filled with wheat.

„Lucky bastard!" Plague says and then he goes back to check on Beauty

Red Beauty was lying on the ground, holding her leg and panting in pain. Plague crouches alongside her, starts to feel up her leg that was twisted.

„Oouch!" She shouted, after a couple of feels and shouts Plague says

„Well...good news is your leg is not broken, bad news is that you will have to rest for a couple of days untill your muscles recover."

„Why are you still here then? Go ahead after him, you're gonna lose him" She says in a harsh voice

„I am not leaving anyone behind, especialy not you...you should know that by now" His answer was short but also strict, she looks at him with a slightly happy and both painfull expressions on her face. „Besides...he is not going to escape now since I shot him with a tracking dart" He says that while raising his dart gun in front of his partner.

Plaque raises his head and turns his attention on his partner, looking directly at her face without being affected by the effects of her powers. He was staring at her for a couple of seconds, those seconds didn't mean much for him, but it meant an eternity for her. She speaks first.

„See anything you like?" She asks in a flitatious manner

„You look as beautiful as ever" Plaque answers without any hesitation in his voice

„T...thank you" She turns her blushing face away from him while saying

„You really know how to make a girl blush...but you don't have to force yourself to look at my face and tell me words I want to hear." Plague puts his hands on her cheeks, turns her head to face his while saying

„I'm not telling you what you want to hear...I'm telling you what I want you to know...the truth"

„Yes, the truth. Truth that nobody can know except you" She responds and then continues

„Tell me something...why is that only you can see my true face? Only you have not been affected by my curse"

„I don't have the answer to that question or to all the other questions about me, but let me correct you on something...your true beauty is not a curse, but your strength...remember that"

Beauty grabs Plaque down by his hips, closing him towards her, like she is trying to steal a kiss from him but in the last moment he stops her

„We can't...I can't" She looks to him for a second with a sad expression on her face and then she pulls him for a hug while saying

„I know...I know...I'm sorry for wanting more than we already have. I'm sorry for wanting to take you from her...she probably hates me for this"

„No...she probably hates me more for not going forward in my life" He answers back

Plague stops the hug first, gets up and grabs his radio

„Plaque calling Nightingale...come in Nightingale, over" After a brief pause there was a female voice

„This is Nightingale, what do you need? Over"

„I need you to come to this radio location and pick up Beauty...she is injured, muscle strain, over"

„Roger that Plague, be there ASAP,over" The female voice answers

Plaque puts the radio on Beauty's hand and grabs the mummy tape to wrap on her face, after he was done he puts his hand on her shoulder for a moment and then gets up and starts to walk towards the door leading back in the building.

„Go get that bastard!" She shouted behind him, he raised his right hand and made a thumbs up signal.

...

Catherine was sitting in the infirmary, putting pressure on the wound. Yuki went to find the nurse in the teacher's lounge but the nurse was not there, so she decided to take the matter in her own hands, she exits the lounge and sees a fire axe in the display case, she hits the display case a couple of times with her elbows before breaking the glass and grabs the axe, then she rushes back to the infirmary to break open one of the cabinets. On her way back she notices a strange looking man running ahead in the hallway, checking classroom doors one by one. Eventualy he enters the infirmary. He busts open the door, Catherine looks at him. The man was wearing shade glasses and a brown coat, it was the vampire that fought Plaque and Beauty. At first he was not interested in Catherine but as soon as he smelled the scent of blood in the air filling the room his eyes got red and his fangs were showing.

„Excuse me...do you know where the nurse is? I have a little emergency here?" Catherine asks the man, he takes his glasses of and looks at her with his red eyes and shows her a big grin on his face with his fangs out.

„Oh honey...I'm not a doctor...but I think I may be able to help you with that wound if you let me"

Catherine notices the leacherous look on his face and looks at him with disgust

„Get away from her you monster!" A female voice was heard behind, the vampire turns his head back only to see the tip of the axe coming to his face, he moves to the left to avoid but the axe hits his shoulder. He drops down, Catherine screams in panic and runs out the hallway.

„Hey! Wait!" Yuki shouts to Catherine, she was just about to run after her but she feels something grabing her leg, it was the vampire, she tries to pull her leg but with no result.

„I guess I will just have to settle with you bitch!" The vampire shouts at Yuki

Yuki grabs and pulls out the axe that was still stuck in his shoulder, the vampire screams in pain, letting her leg go, Yuki uses the moment and runs in the hallway after Catherine, unsure of her location she decides it's better to inform Mina and Akira about the vampire running wild on school grounds.

...

Catherine opens the door to the girls bathroom, runs to the last bathroom stall and locks it. She was in utter shock and her breathing was loud and rapid, a minute later the outer bathroom door opens and closes, footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer, the sound of stall doors opening one by one, coming closer and closer untill it was reached to her stall, someone tries to pull it but it was locked.

„So...here you are at last" The vampire spoke „Come out of there, don't make me come in"

„G...get away from me you freak...or...or...else!" Catherine shouted in panic, trying to scare him away

„Or else what? Haaa? You gonna make me go away?" The vampire asked in a playful manner

„Or else...I'm going to drag your ass out!" Another voice was heard

The vampire turned his attention towards the entrance to the bathroom, Catherine twitched as she heard a another voice coming from outside of the stall. At the other side of the bathroom Plague was standing and blocking the only exit from the bathroom.

...

Mina was holding the sledgehammer tightly in her hands while keeping an eye on Anna who was completely stunned by Mina's little performance, she is trying to figure out is Mina bluffing or being serious about breaking the polarized glass. Mina was in a hurry to find out everything she can about Anna and was clearly agitated that Anna is still not rattled enough by her threats. She swings the sledgehammer towards the glass and hits it as hard as she can, the glass buckled which made Anna even more nervous.

„Hey now! Don't be foolish, that glass is not indestructible!" Anna tried to warn Mina

„I know...so tell me...who do you work for...and what is your mission?" Mina asked

Anna remained quiet, Mina sees that it is still not enough pressure, so she swings again and hits the glass again on the same spot, this time the glass buckled with a slight sound of cracking.

„Who do you work for!?" Mina shouted the question

Anna is still silent, watching Mina straight in the eyes...trying not to let her break her, Mina swings again and hits the third time, there are crackes forming.

„Answer me!" Mina shouted

Anna was still not giving any reaction to the sound of glass cracking

„I will break this window and kill both of us if you dont..." Mina was interrupted by Anna before she could finish

„Go ahead! Break it! Break the goddamned glass! Kill yourself! At least then I will be able to steal him back from your evil clutches! You think you can scare me with your empty threats?" Ana shouted

„Stealing back? Who?" Mina was a bit confused but still not enough to let her guard down

„You took him from me! You took his body, his soul, his heart, his hopes and dreams...his freedom!" Anna answered

„Are you...talking about A...Akira?" Mina asked clearly confused

„I'm not talking about your fucking dog...I was referring to..." Anna was interrupted by the sound of further glass cracking, the window was about to break. Mina also noticed that, she turned her attention to the window for a split of a second but then she realised Anna jumping towards her.

„Watch out!" Anna shouted while leaping on Mina

The cracks cover the window in a matter of seconds, then the whole glass breaks and falls down...letting the sunlight from outside fill the room.

...

„I am fucking tired of you chasing me all fucking day! Why dont you just get the fuck away from me?!" The vampire shouted

„Now at least you know how your victims feel when chased by you" Plague answers

„That's it!" The vampire lost his patience and sprints towards Plaque, Plaque gets ready by keeping an eye to his approach. The vampire jumps at him, Plague grabs him by his legs in the air and falls down on his back, the vampire hits his head on one of the sinks, Plaque gets up, grabs the vampire by his hair and starts to hit his head on the sink numerous times, the vampire hits Plaque on his right cheek with his elbow freeing himself from the grip, both of them were bleeding, but the vampire looked far worse than Plaque. They both paused for a bit.

„Tell me something...do you know where can I find a vampire called Lucious?" Plague asked

„What? Lucious?" The vampire paused and then made a smirk on his face while saying „You'l never stop my master...he will make sure you all burn, he will walk on the sun while all of you burn under the rays of his majesty...the king of all vampires...ruler of the night and the light...and the world! "

„Hehh...typical...looks like every asshole I meet these days wants to take over the world" Plague says.

The vampire growls and sprints towards Plague. Plague notices a hidden knife sliding from the vampire's sleeve, he sprints to meet him, they both collide. For a few short seconds they stand still, looking at each other straight in the eyes, eventually the vampire takes a few steps back, leans to the wall and starts to slide down, leaving a trail of blood on the wall, he looks down, the knife was buried deep in his chest, right where the heart is. Plague pulls out a sawed-off one-barrel shotgun from under his trenchcoat, then he reaches for his pocked, pulls out a shotgun shell, he swings the shotgun to open the loading chamber and puts the shell inside, then he swings up the shotgun, closing the chamber.

„At least...Te...Tell me the name of the man that sent me to my creator in hell" The vampire asks

„Tell your master in hell that Jack Matters send his regards" Plague answers and pulls the trigger, blowing the vampire's head of.

Jack was standing over the body for a second, then he starts to check the pockets on the corpse for some leads, he founds a piece of paper, he read the contents of the paper, his eyes went wide but then he was interrupted by the sound of the stall at the end of the bathroom opening. He quickly puts the paper in his pocket for later and turns his attention on the girl at the other side.

„It's okay...you can come out of there...I'm not going to hurt you" Plague says that while approaching the stall.

Catherine opens the door and starts to slowly exit the stall, she looks at Plaque, he looks at her, they pause for a second. Plague takes a good look, his eyes went wide while he says

„Cathy!?"

Catherine's eyes fills with tears while she shouts in confusion and uncertainty

„Dad!?"


	8. Chapter 8

Dance in the vampire bund: The turtle doves of the vampire bund

By Nikolao

Chapter 8: Codename

Pitch blackness and a feeling of being in a state of utter despair and loneliness, all that followed by a mixture of disembodied voices that echoes inside the mind of Jack Matters, a young private caught in a war he should have never fought.

„... ... whatever to save him" A young female voice

„Are...your turtle doves mister?" Female voice asks

„your turtle doves mister?" the voice repeats itself again

„turtle doves mister?" the voice repeats again but in a deep female voice

„your turtle doves mister?" Again but this time the voice was so deep it sounds almost demonic

All that is mixed with sounds of loud banging, fighting, shouting, even some gunshots in the distance, followed by a familiar sound of an Huey helicopter closing by.

„Just hold on soldier, we will make sure that you give them to her personally" That female voice again.

Jack knew that the girl that voice belongs to had to be very young...probably a private or a girl stuck in the jungle, but there were other voices as well, unknown voices, that echoes in pitch blackness.

...

„Who are you?" Jack murmured those words a couple of times, and then right in the center of that pitch blackness was a faint source of light that was partially blocked by a shadow of a little girl. Jack reached his hands out to that shadow in the distance.

„Little girl?" Jack tries to call her over, to lead her to safety, but the problem is...can Jack even find safety himself?

Eventualy that light and the shadow were getting closer and closer to Jack, he was about to able to touch the shadow but suddenly the shadow dissapears and that light hits Jack in his eyes, but only for a brief moment, because it started to fade and Jack could start to see other figures, lines, curves, a face, a face of a young girl...dressed up in a medical uniform.

„He's waking up" the girl says while turning to an another figure standing above Jack, but this figure was of a familiar young man, black hair, wearing shade glasses and a black covert ops uniform, that man was his friend Malcolm.

Jack looks at Malcolm for a moment and then he looks around the room, he was in a army medical hospital ward which was empty, he was the only patient inside, Jack takes a look at the window...it was night outside.

„Hey there buddy, you got us worried there, you were out for a whole day" Malcolm breakes the ice while gently sitting alongside the bed

„M...Malcolm...Wha?" Before Jack could say anything Malcolm cuts him off

„Don't say anything...I heard all about the accident at the training yard...I mean...friendly fire...it happens buddy, no need to feel bad for it" Malcolm says while smiling

„Ma...Malcolm...what? Training? What happened to Lucious?" Jack asks

Malcolm looks at Jack with a surprised look on his face, then he turns to the nurse.

„Excuse me, could you please give us five minutes?" The nurse nodded at the request and then left the ward...its now that Jack has finnaly noticed that the whole ward was empty.

„Hey Jack...look at me" Malcolm says in a serious tone, Jack turns back to Malcolm

„Jack...tell me...what happened out there?" Malcolm asks

Jack gives Malcolm the short version of the report, leaving no bits untold, even the part about the little girl voice. Malcolm was surprised, but not because of the attack, but because of what happened after.

„Wait...so you're telling me they mentioned something like a amnesia injection and a antidote?" Malcolm asked

„Yeah, but clearly I remember everything" Jack says, then he realised something

„Wait...you told me I was wounded in a training mission" Jack says

Malcolm was going to say something but suddenly the door of the ward opens, it's the nurse.

„Excuse me...sorry for interrupting you but there is a FBI agent outside waiting to interrogate private Matters" The nurse says

„Oh...shit, tell them to wait a couple of minutes" Malcolm instructed the nurse who leaves them alone again.

Malcolm gets of the bed, comes close to Jack, he leans forward, turning his back to the window, brings his face close to jack and starts to whisper.

„Listen. They are probably listening to every word we say" Malcolm says

„Who? The Feds? Why would they interrogate a soldier wounded in a middle of a training mission?" Jack was confused by everything right about now

„There lies the problem Jack...you were not wounded in a training mission" Malcolm says

Jack looks at Malcom with a serious face, waits a few seconds and then he whispers

„You know something...don't you?"

„Yes...I do know what happened but I don't have the time and this is not the right place, all that you need to know that those agents are not to be trusted...don't reveal anything...tell them it was a..." Malcolm was interrupted by a sound of the ward door opening.

A tall female FBI agent entered the ward, she has black hair tied in a ponytail style and shade glasses, typical office agent, while she was approaching the bed Jack notices a file in her hands, she approaches the duo and takes a FBI ID from her pocket while saying

„Hello boys...my name is Vera Veratos...I'm from the FBI, I've been sent here to debrief mister Matters on his...accident" She made a brief pause before saying that last word accident and then gave Jack a strict look.

„Vera Veratos...that sure is an unique name...is it a codename?" Malcolm asks

„Actually...yes...it is...you know how it is...we gotta protect our identity the best we can" Vera answers.

„Ok...got it" Malcolm says with a grin on his face

„Is something funny? Agent?" She asks Malcolm back

„No...no...everything is in order" Malcolm says bringing this serious face back

„Good...I''m going to need to talk to private Matters now"

Malcolm extends his hands to Jack giving Vera the „He's right here, go ahead" sign

„Privately..." Vera finishes

„Oh..." Malcolm realises what was Vera trying to say here and then turns back and starts to walk out of the room, before he closes the door he looks back to Jack once more, smiles for a second and then closes the door. Vera turns to Jack, opens up the file and starts reading..

„Private Matters, born in january 22. 1956. Age 18, serving in the military for 2 months, unexperienced in combat, currently stationed in Mau Lou" She stops reading for a brief moment and takes a good look at Jack.

„Hehe...guilty as charged" He says while containing his laughter

„And somehow you got to be friends with some very influentual people" she points at the door, clearly pointing out to Malcolm.

„We are friends from childhood, he is my mentor and a dear friend, why are we even talking about my relationship with agent Malcolm?" Jack turns the table

„Yes, you're right...I was...curious" she says in a carefull tone, Jack was confused

Vera pulled up a chair closer to the bed and sat down next to the bed

„Tell me about yesterday...what happened?" She starts with a direct question

„I was on the training field, we were doing a proning exercise with live rounds...I was careless and got hit in the hand" Jack answers directly

„Okay...but what about your blackout?" Vera continues with the questions

„Ummm...I have a bit of anaemia" Jack got out of it

„Strange...your medical files dont have that information" Vera gets him

„Ummm...look...can I be honest with you?" Jack says

„It would be unwise if you are lying anyway" Vera says

„I love my country okay, but the thing I love more is..." Jack realised that he forgot about the turtle doves, he turns his head to the small cabinet besides the bed and he sees the 2 turtle doves...in one peace. Vera noticed that his attention was on the turtle doves.

„What's that?" Vera asks

„I found them yesterday...they were lying on the ground" He turns to Vera „Can you imagine that something that symbolizes peace and love can be found in a place filled with war, hatred, death?"

„It is miraculous...yes...you can always find light in the darkest room, a glimer of hope in a world of despair, or..." She stops for a moment, Jack notices that „or...some goodnes in those that wear evil as they're mask to shelter they're true nature" Jack looked confused at first but then he nodded in approval.

„My girlfriend... Millie... is back home...waiting for me to return...I believe those turtle doves saved my life and when I return back home I intent to propose the person I love and fight for" Jack says in a calm tone.

They stare at each other in silence for some time.

„So...do you remember anything else after getting shot yesterday? Vera brakes the silence

„Nope...should I remember something?" Jack returns with a trick question

„Only that you were in a shocked state and you passed out" Vera replies

Vera closed the case file and sighs

„Well looks like you will be up on your legs soon and maybe on your way home" Vera says that while taking the shade glasses off

„What do you mean? I was only shot in a hand, I think I'm going to be able to fight" Jack asks nervously

„Orders from up top" Vera answers bluntly

„Ummm..." Jack tried to say something but he realised it would be in vain to say anything more

Vera stood up while saying

„You look like a good guy...and in this war good guys are the ones that die first...let's just say...that someone from above want's you to go home...and make your girlfriend into the happiest wife in the world...a wife with a husband by her side. „ Jack smiles on that thought

„Yeah...that would be nice" Jack says

Suddenly Vera puts her hand on Jack's and wrapps her fingures around his

„You are a good man...I'm sorry we couldn't have meet under some different circumstances, If we have...I think our talks would be very interesting" Vera says

„Who knows...maybe we'l meet again and grab a cup of coffee...one day" Jack replies

„I seriously doubt that mister Matters" Vera says that with a sad expression on her face

Vera let's go of his hand and starts to walk towards the exit, then she stops halfway there, turns her head to the side and says

„That Millie is a very lucky girl" She turns her head forward and continues to the door, she opens the door, gets out and closes it.

Jack was watching Vera leave and soon as she left he took the two turtle doves from the cabinet with his good right hand, pressed the doves on his chest and says while smiling

„No...I think I'm the lucky one"

Outside the ward Vera closed the door and first thing she sees is Malcolm finishing a phone call on the other side of the waiting room.

„Yes...I understand...It will be done"

He noticed Vera while setting the phone down, then he approached Vera but didnt say anything, he just looks at her while she moves sideways to let him go back to the ward, Vera goes on, makes a few steps forward but gets stopped by Malcolm's voice...

„Oh...and another thing Ms. Veratos"

Vera turns to him with a serious expression on her face

„FBI agents never use codenames" Malcolm says with a smirk on his face

There was a 5 second pause, then Malcolm opens the ward door and Vera continues walking forward with a troubled expression on her face...she has been made.

Malcolm enters the ward, Jack lifts his head from the turtle doves on his chest, he looks at Malcolm and says

„You and I need to talk"

„Yes...we will...but after you meet the old man" Malcolm says

...

Outside the hospital Vera waits for her ride out of there, suddenly a black limo stops beside her, she opens the door and gets inside, as soon as she closed the door the black limo goes away from the hospital. Inside the limo she is not alone.

„Is he going to be alright?" a gentle female voice asks Vera

„Yes...he doesn't remember anything and there are no signs of the transformation" Vera replies

„Good...it was the least we could have done for him, I want him to live out the rest of his life peacefully, not knowing what horrors exist in this world" the female voice says

Vera smiles and looks out in the window...she watches outside the window for a few seconds...and says in a quieter tone

„He is going to be alright"

 **Author's note: So here I am...still alive, sorry for this huge delay with this chapter, please understand it was summer and I was on a trip and a lot happened, even got a job but I still had time to write...:)**

 **Also this will be the last (how do they call it) past happening chapter...the rest of the story will be happening in 2010. The present...but. I've decided to start writing a spin-off story that will take place between this chapter and the chapters that are happening in 2010. It will be a dance in the vampire bund related story but sadly with fewer easter eggs for the fans, the story will be about Jack and his training and path of becoming the infamous Red Plaque assassin that kill vampires, the story will include characters that will appear in the Dance in the vampire bund: Turtle doves of the vampire bund series later on...some of them you already seen, this will also cover they're origin stories and how they met Jack. You don't need to read it if you don't want to...but the story will have impact on the series later so if you want to be immersed in the story completely you are going to want to read it...but it's all your choice...the purpose of this spin-off is to lower the number of chapters on this series so I can jump start the story a bit, and also I might start posting chapters soon or maybe after this series is done...don't know yet, don't wana mix the stories too soon and maybe spoil something unitentionally.**

 **Once again a big shout out to my friend** **princessAppleline0011 here on fanfiction webpage...she was a great help for me when starting this series...go and check out her amazing stories.**

 **Have a nice day and see you soon.**


End file.
